The New Girl
by blackleg
Summary: Risha Ular has been a troublemaker all her life and is wary of people bulling others. What happens, though, when she 'moves' to McKinley High? Rated T for now ...I dont know what my imagination will do
1. New Girl

Author Note: I own only my OC other than that I dont own Glee! nor any songs i use.

* * *

><p><strong>-Unknown POV-<strong>

I sat in the car as my mom spoke to me on how important it was for us, for me not to screw this up. This was my hundredth (literally) school and if I get kicked out of this school, well, sticking me anywhere else wasn't an option. I start to hum a song at complete and utter random, now not even listening to my mom.

"Risha! Are you even listening?" My mother, Neha Ular, who had moved to America in search of a better life when she was 16, got married at 18, and oh let's not forget my jerk face of a father who left us when I was 10. So, now, my mom works at a catering business in Lima, when we used to live in a small town called Faislesville, which had its own school and everything. Now it was just past the first quarter and I'm moving to a new school because I punched some lousy football player in the face because he called me a terrorist. The least he could do was get my nationality right, not that I had any problem...you know what I should probably reply to my mom before she gets too mad.

"Sorry, Mama, I'm just a bit nervous, what if no one likes me?" I said innocently. Honestly, I could care less about what other people thought about me, except when it came to whispering and rumors, if you had something to say to me, I dare you to tell it to my face.

"Aw, Risha, just don't threaten anyone and you should be fine." She said parking in front of the school. We had already talked to the principal, and some crazy gym teacher lady, whom I had no clue as to why I was talking to her. Maybe she had something to do with discipline?

**-Flashback-**

_"-no punching, no assault of any kind will be accepted in McKinley High not if my name is Sue Sylvester. Do I make myself abundantly clear, Miss Ular?" said the whitish blonde haired lady who had been basically like loudly talking to me the moment I sat down, in fact I missed most of her speech just staring at the poor girl in the cheerleading outfit with her own desk in the corner of the room staple paper after paper after paper. I wondered how many more she had to do, and if she was actually stuck with this psycho._

_"Oh yes, of course, I understand perfectly." I had said snapping back into reality._

_"Then, why did it take you so long to reply?" the crazy lady asked_

_"I had to take a moment to absorb your wonderful speech Mrs. Sylvester." I said smiling my fake smile. Then Principal Figgins saved- I mean came lead me around the school for an hour._

**-End of Flashback-**

I get out of the car and watch my mom drive off. I sigh as the little red car drives out of sight and I walk into McKinley High School, only to be meet by a lot of stares from a lot of people.

* * *

><p>Please review! I like reviews makes it seem like people accutally read my stories.<p> 


	2. I Love You

I dont own anyone except Risha and any other OCs

* * *

><p>-Unknown POV-<p>

I looked up from talking to Finn and Rory, whom Finn thought I should meet. The Irish foreign exchange student was kind but when both he and Finn starred at the door, I turned to see what they were looking at to see a very pretty Indonesian girl with curled, shoulder length, dark hair. She wore a St. James Grizzly t-shirt with the school colors (Purple and Bronze) and a white long sleeve shirt under it. Her black skinny jeans were splattered with bleach and torn up stylishly at the knees. She was wearing purple converses that went above her ankle. She blushed when she realized that there were people watching her. She looked at her schedule and hurried to her homeroom.

"Hey, Rory, don't you have somewhere you need to get to?" Finn asked to boy, whom was wearing green.

"Oh yea. I bett'r get ov'r to Rachel. She's still said she was going to help me with my math." Rory sighed "See you guys later."

"Back at ya, Rory." I said. The kid left and I was once again left with Finn.

"What do you think, Sam?" he asked me.

"I feel bad for the kid, math is pretty hard."

"No, not on that! About the new girl."

"Oh... I don't know. She could be like one of those snotty little rich girls." I said making a face. At my last school, there were girls who had rich parents and just couldn't stop rubbing it in everyone else's faces.

"Going to McKinley?" Finn asked

"Isn't that 'Sugar' girl rich?"

"Oh right...I think her dad was Senator or something."

"Well either way, I'm gonna try and get back with Mercedes."

"Good luck man. Does she even know what you got planned?"

"No, it's supposed to be a surprise, speaking of which how do you feel about helping me in a song?"

_**-Time Elapse-**_

Mr. Schue was finally convinced by Finn to bring the Glee club to the auditorium I stood back stage as everyone sat down, very few people knew what I was doing, and right now I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. I stood there feeling like an idiot waiting for Finn to give me the cue.

"This is all nice and fine, Mr. Schue, but why are we here?" I heard Mercedes say.

"Finn has something he would like to tell us all." Rachel said

"Well, Finn, you have our attention." Mr. Shue said

"Well, you guys all know we have a new student... and that person would like to sing us a song. Hit it!" Finn said as the band began to play.

_1-2-1-2-3-4_

_Give me more loving than I've ever had_  
><em>Make it all better when I'm feeling sad<em>  
><em>Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not<em>  
><em>Make it feel good when it hurts so bad<em>  
><em>Barely get mad<em>  
><em>I'm so glad I found you<em>  
><em>I love being around you<em>  
><em>You make it easy<em>

As I sang this I walked out from behind the curtain and everyone watched in surprise, I tossed a wrapped up box to Mercedes. Blaine had caught it and handed it to her.

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
>There's only<br>ONE thing (one)  
>TWO do (two)<br>THREE words (three)  
>FOUR you... (four)<br>(I love you) I love you  
>There's only<br>ONE way (one)  
>TWO say (two)<br>Those THREE words (three)  
>And that's what I'll do... (four)<br>(I love you) I love you_

I sang watching her open the box. She pulled out the heart necklace, that I had asked Finn to buy for me for her, promising him I would pay him back.

_Give me more loving from the very start  
>Piece me back together when I fall apart<br>Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
>Make it feel good when it hurts so bad<br>The best that I've had  
>And I'm so glad I found you<br>I love being around you  
>You make it easy<em>

The look on her face was worth it.

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
>There's only<br>ONE thing (one)  
>TWO do (two)<br>THREE words (three)  
>FOUR you... (four)<br>(I love you) I love you  
>There's only<br>ONE way (one)  
>TWO say (two)<br>Those THREE words (three)  
>And that's what I'll do... (four)<br>(I love you) I love you  
>(I love you) I love you<p>

You make it easy  
>It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4<br>There's only  
>ONE thing<br>TWO do  
>THREE words<br>FOUR you...  
>(I love you) I love you<br>There's only  
>ONE way<br>TWO say  
>Those THREE words<br>And that's what I'll do...  
>(I love you) I love you<br>(I love you) I love you  
>1-2-3-4<br>I love you  
>(I love you) I love you<p>

When I finished, everyone was quiet, then Mercedes got up and ran out of the auditorium as all of the girls, even Rachel, followed after her.

"Well, it's nice to have you back, Sam." Mr. Schue said.

* * *

><p>1,2,3,4 by Plain White T's<p>

yes ladies and gentlemen! happy early valentines...and Mr. Schue starts his sentences with 'Well' ...lol R&R! or i shall send Santana after you.


	3. When You're Gone

**Hello Everyone! once again i dont own Glee! and yes every two/three chapters there will be a little naration:D**

**Risha is a Junior just so everyone knows:)**

* * *

><p>So here's what you missed on Glee...<p>

Risha now goes to McKinley and thinks Sue's a crazy psycho gym teacher and really wasn't too far off.

Sam still has feelings for Mercedes and with Finn they come up with a plan to surprise Mercedes, but it completely back-fires and she runs out of the auditorium.

And that's what you missed on GLEE!

* * *

><p><strong>Risha's POV<strong>

It was after school and I could hear someone singing in the auditorium, I flash back to my last day at St. James High School.

_**-Flashback to 2010 school year at St. James High School-**_

I stood in front of the entire student body well, not really standing, I was sitting in a wheelchair seeing as I had broken my arm and leg in the car crash. I held the microphone in my only good hand, waiting for Haille Feldmor, Sophomore President, to finish her speech. Saying that it was our fault that the car crashed, when in fact it was the idiot driving on the wrong side of the roads fault. My best friend, Jessie Summers, and my boyfriend, Tyler Puckermann, died in the crash, when Tyler swerved us off the road and hit a tree to avoid hitting the idiot. Jessie had been sitting shot gun, and when the front of car hit the tree, the impact was enough to kill them both. Suddenly, I drew myself from the revere by Mrs. Simmins, the glee coach of St. James, touching my shoulder and helping me up to the front of the stage where Haille now stood.

"Now, we will be treated with a song by our very own glee club! Please give Mrs. Simmins a round of applause!" Haille said letting Mrs. Simmins take the microphone as the students clap for the teacher

"Hello, St. James, the glee club now mourns the loss of Jessie Dianne Summers and Tyler Mark Puckermann, but not as much as our very own Risha Ular. So give her your support as she sings you this song, thank you." People clap and some cheer but I drown them out as the music begins to play.

_I always needed time on my own _  
><em>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry <em>  
><em>And the days feel like years when I'm alone<br>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side _

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take _  
><em>Do you see how much I need you right now? <em>  
><em><br>When you're gone _  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you <em>  
><em>When you're gone <em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too <em>  
><em><br>When you're gone _  
><em>The words I need to hear to always get me through <em>  
><em>The day and make it ok<br>I miss you _  
><em><br>I've never felt this way before _  
><em>Everything that I do reminds me of you <em>  
><em>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor<br>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do _  
><em><br>When you walk away I count the steps that you take _  
><em>Do you see how much I need you right now? <em>  
><em><br>When you're gone _  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you <em>  
><em>And when you're gone <em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too <em>  
><em><br>And when you're gone _  
><em>The words I need to hear to always get me through <em>  
><em>The day and make it ok <em>  
><em>I miss you <em>  
><em><br>We were made for each other _  
><em>Out here forever I know we were, yeah <em>  
><em>And all I ever wanted was for you to know <em>  
><em>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul <em>  
><em>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah <em>  
><em><br>When you're gone _  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you <em>  
><em>And when you're gone <em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too <em>  
><em><br>And when you're gone _  
><em>All the words I need to hear will always get me through<br>The day and make it ok _  
><em>I miss you<em>

At the end of the song I realize I was crying I drop the microphone and move myself out of the gym, never to be seen again.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Hey! Terrorist!" a voice shouted at me "Bomb this you freak!" and I found myself covered in something cold and sticky, I scream out of reflex. I look to see that my attackers were some jocks with cups full of red slushy. I pull myself together calming slightly as I evaluate my options.

"Four, big, scary jocks against one little girl. Very patriot, gentlemen, to bully a fellow American," I say smirking," so to you I must say 'Sie sind vier komplette rassisten' (1)"

"What the hell did you just say to us?" the taller guy whose voice I heard before I got slushied.

"Go suck a duck." I said running when the boy lunged for me. I turned sharply to the left running straight into the girl's bathroom running into a blonde girl. Wanting to live to see tomorrow I quickly get up and lock the door.

"I'm sorry for running into you." I said

"It's alright; I'm Quinn by the way." The blonde haired girl said extending her hand to me.

"Risha." I said shaking her hand.

"And this is Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Sugar and Tina." Quinn said point out everyone.

"hi." I said giving a small wave they all waved back.

"Why is she crying?" I asked pointing at Mercedes.

"Her ex-boyfriend is back and gave her a necklace, so she's kind of emotional right now."

"Oh..."

"First time getting slushied?"

"There's a term for this? and yes it is."

"You'll get use to it, us Glee-clubbers get it everyday."

"Is that why there's singing in the auditorium?"

"Yea, that's pretty much why."

"So you guys really do have glee club here?" I was now getting excited.

"Yea, you can audition if you want, we're going back right now."

"Really?"

"Yep, come on guys we should get back now that Mercedes has calmed down a bit." Quinn said

* * *

><p>woot! done:D yea i know rather boring<p>

GERMAN=ENGLISH  
>sie sind vier komplette rassisten=you guys are complete idiots<p>

yes Risha took German in school. some of the phrases she learned were like that..other than that she failed the class.

when she says 'Suck a duck' no its not typo i meant that.

Featured song:

"When you're gone' by Avril Lagine


	4. Join the Club

I dont own glee

* * *

><p>*Risha's POV*<p>

I walked into the auditorium, suddenly recognizing the majority of the group from finals last year in New York, and i was suddenly nervous. It was my belief they should have made the top ten. Just that thought made me sick. Sure i was used to trying out for glee club but this was entirely different.

Quinn was already talking to a man that I didn't know but i think that must have been 'Mr. Schue'. He looked over at me and gave a welcoming smile, "Hello, Risha, is you interested in joining Glee club?"

"Yea, actually, I've been trying to find the sign up..."

"Well, why don't you get on up there and sing."

"Ok...I don't know what to sing!"

"Just sing whatever comes to mind."

"Ok...I think I have one."

"That's the spirit! Now get up there and show us what you've got."

I ghetto jumped onto the stairs earning a whistle from someone in the crowd and talked to the band guys that were there.

"What were thinkin' about singin', babe?" asked am obviously cocky boy with a country accent.

"I'm thinking CrushCrushCrush by Paramore, but if you guys think you can't handle it, I can just sing without music..." I said ignoring the 'babe' comment

"I'm sure we could handle it, isn't that right, boys?" He said turning to his friends whom all nodded

"Good, now hit it." I said turning around to the microphone and the music started.

I got a lot to say to you  
>Yeah, I got a lot to say<br>I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
>Keeping them here<br>And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
>Scribbled out the truth with their lies<br>You little spies  
>They taped over your mouth<br>Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
>You little spies<p>

Crush  
>Crush<br>Crush  
>Crush, crush<br>(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
>Well, come on, come on, let's play<br>Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
>Than have to forget you for one whole minute<p>

They taped over your mouth  
>Scribbled out the truth with their lies<br>You little spies  
>They taped over your mouth<br>Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
>You little spies<p>

Crush  
>Crush<br>Crush  
>Crush, crush<br>(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
>Don't you know that we're all alone now?<br>I need something to sing about  
>Rock and roll, hey<br>Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
>I need something to sing about<br>Rock and roll, hey  
>Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?<br>Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than  
>No, oh<p>

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than  
>More than this<br>Ohoh ohoh ohoh  
>Oooh...<p>

The whole room erupted in applause, and Mr. Schue looked at the glee club," What do you guys think? Is she in?"

I heard many words of agreement then Mr. Schue saying something but I blanked out on the rest of the world, flashing back to my first duet with Tyler.

*Flashback*

I stood on the other side of the stage holding my microphone, while Tyler, who was a sophmore back then, stood there so calm, he looked at me and mouthed ' you ok?'

I mouthed back, 'I can't do this.'

'You can I know you can, take a deep breath and count to five.'

I shook my head nearly scared to death the other glee club was almost done.

"Yes you can, do it with me." Tyler whispered taking a deep breath,"1"

"2." I whispered taking a breath

"3."

"4"

"5"

"You're on next you guys." The stage manager said before the music started.

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_  
><em><strong>The peace the evening brings<strong>_  
><em>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<em>  
><em>With all its living things<em>

_So many things to tell her  
>But how to make her see<br>The truth about my past? Impossible!  
>She'd turn away from me<em>

**_He's holding back, he's hiding  
>But what, I can't decide<br>Why won't he be the king I know he is  
>The king I see inside?<em>**

Can you feel the love tonight?  
><em><strong>The peace the evening brings<strong>  
>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<br>_With all its living things_  
><em>Can you feel the love tonight?  
><em><strong>You needn't look too far<strong>  
><em>Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
><em>Love is where they are<em>

I realized I was standing face to face with him and the crowd broke out in applause, I blushed and backed away. Then I heard my mom calling my name.

*End of Flashback*

"Risha?" It was Mr. Schue.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, well, Puck is going to show you around and be your unoffical Glee buddy."

"What is a Glee buddy?"

"He's just going to make sure you don't end up in one of the jock's traps." the Rachel girl said

"Oh ok."

Another boy walked onto the stage and I instantly reconized him.

"Noah?"

"Risha."

I OWN ONLY RISHA, and TYLER! and STORY PLOT!


	5. Are you ok?

I own nothing! just Tyler, Jesse, Risha, and other characters.

* * *

><p>So here's what you missed last time on Glee.<p>

Risha keeps having these random flash back and might be in denial.

She also tries out for New Directions and appearently Puck and her know each other.

and that's what you missed on GLEE.

* * *

><p><strong>Risha's Pov<strong>

I looked at Noah and all I could see was _him_. I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes and when Noah and Mr. Schue made a move to ask me if I was okay, I ran from the auditorium, and into the closet room not even looking running into a solid wall of body.

**Reader's POV**

Puck was about to go after her when Mr. Schue stopped him.

"How do you know Risha?" Mr. Schue said.

"She dated my cousin and they were really close. They were like that mushy soul mate come to life. And Tyler was like my brother so we hung out a lot in fact Risha, Tyler, and their friend Jesse came to some of our shows and I went to theirs."

"So what happened to them?" Rachel asked

"Well, those three got in a car accident, Tyler was a Junior, Risha and Jesse were Sophomores. The impact killed Tyler instantly and Jesse died in the ambulance, Risha got away with some broken bones and a concussion."

Rachel gasped, "We should go find her! Don't the football players have weight training, tonight?"

**Risha's POV**

"Hey, are you ok?" a kind voice asked as arms held onto my shoulders to keep me from falling

"Y-yes." I said wiping away my tears as I looked at the two guys that stood before me, the one that was holding her was muscly and had short black hair, while the other one was thin and had short brown hair.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" The brown haired boy asked politely

"I'm Risha Ular, and I don't mind." Risha said giving a small sad smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kurt Hummel and this is Blaine Anderson." Kurt, the brown haired boy, said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Blaine, the black haired boy, asked me

"No, I'm not sure, but you know, Noah must be looking for me."

"You know Puck?" Kurt asked

"Yeah..." I said hesitantly, "why?"

"He's in the New Directions with us."

"Oh...well, I better go and fix my make-up."

"Let me help you." Kurt said and I look at Blaine

"Best let him do it." Blaine said.

"Alright." I said as Kurt directed me to sit down on a stairwell that led up to the balcony that sat above the gym. I handed him my makeup bag from my purse and he worked quickly to make it absoultely perfect.

"Voilà!" He said over dramatically holding the mirror in front of me. I looked incredible!

"Wow! How do you know how to do something like this?" I asked

"Well, I spend a bit of my time with Mercedes and Rachel and we do each other's makeup all the time." Kurt said and I smiled.

"Well you have a gift, in makeup, Kurt." I stood up as a Latin-American girl came up to us.

"Hey, Hummel and Blaine. I see you've met our newest member."

"Hello, Santana. I didn't know Risha is in Glee." Blaine said

"You would have if you two weren't getting your smooch on in the bathroom."

"We wer-" Kurt tried to intervene.

"Save it, Hummel. Well, Riesa, everyone's been looking for you." 'Santana' said

"It's Risha." I say

"Whatever, come on." Santana said as we all headed back to the group. Apparently Santana sent a mass text to the glee club members while we were walking.

Blaine and Kurt walked into the choir room while Santana stopped me.

"Hey, since you're new you'll have to do a little initiation."

I give her a suspicious look, "What do i have to do?"

"It's simple, really, just go spy on the Dalton Academy Warblers."

'That's it?"

'That's it.'

I hesitated before saying "Date and time?"

"After school, Friday."

"Rendezvous point?"

"Clinton Park, it's a block from Dalton."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'm in." I say seriously.

* * *

><p>SPOILER ALERT:DDDDD Lol if you havent seen this season stop reading.<p>

:) hello everyone, if i didnt meantion this before im going to say it now...This is a week before the 'Marry Me' Episode this season:) So no Finchel ...YET:)

im going to be focusing alot on OC/OC but i will throw it some F/Ra, K/Bl, Br/Sa, P/_, W/E, R/Sugar, Sugar/A :)

Im also am going to keep a list of OC Characters to help not only you but sometimes me as well.

OC SO FAR:)  
>Risha Ular<br>Tyler Puckerman  
>Jessi Summers<p> 


	6. Oomp Loompa

ok...this is starts on Monday before school:)

i do not own Glee! only OCs!

Risha's pov

I walked into the school after my mom had dropped me off, running right into one Noah Puckerman. He looked like he was waiting for me as he still had his coat on, he was wearing his ledderman's jacket, with a plain black t-shirt under it along with faded jeans. When I realized he was looking at me, I looked down.

"Ris, are you ok?" He asked me, causing me to look up, I almost expected to see the grey eyes that always comfort me, but I was met with brown.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I asked

"You're wearing a pink tangtop...You never wear something like that to school." As he said that I looked down at my clothes. I didn't change out of my pj top.

"Oh, I guess I was tired." I said sighing. He nodded shrugging off his jacket and handing it to me.

"Thanks."

"No problem, it's just like old times, are you sure you're ok?' Puck asked with concern

"Yeah, I guess I was just a bit surprised to see you," I said as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I didn't need to look at it to know it was Santana waiting for me in the gym, " I got to go. See you later."

He grabbed my arm as I walked away, "Meet me in the parking lot after school, I want to talk to you."

"Okay.' I say shrugging him off and nearly running to the gym so Santana wouldn't ask why I was late.

-In the gym-

Coach Sylvester and Santana were talking along with another girl I've never seen before, they all turn to look at me.

"Risha, why don't you go and warm up over there. Maybe practice a bit." Santana said to me before going back to argueing with the girl and Coach Sylvester. I nodded heading to a mat and stretched, when I look up again, I see that they are _still _argueing! So me being me, I went to the iPod dock and put my iPod on it, scrolling down to a single song. It was a mash up of 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' songs.

I started a routine I had learned inside and out. It had been a hip-hop routine we used for State and National. And as the song played I felt myself hit each move almost perfectly. It was harder with only one person but it worked okay. It took me a while to realize they had stopped and looked at me.

"I don't know who you are but Miss Han, you are in!" Sylvester said pointing at me.

"Accutally, my name is Risha Ular...you showed me around the school the other day." I but I was happy. Santana had told me that the Cheerios needed more talent besides her and Brittany.

And now I'm part of the Cheerios.

Yeah suckish chapter but i promise it will get better...hopefully..


End file.
